


Is There Something You Forgot to Mention

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Snape returns from a business trip early looking for love.





	Is There Something You Forgot to Mention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He is not expected.  He’s not due back for another three days but he has finished his work quickly desperate for the comforts of home.  _Home_.  How that word has changed for him over the past few months.  He now has something to come home to.  Something special and completely his and so very worthwhile and unexpected.  He enters the house quietly for he wishes his early return to be a surprise and it is late, very late.  The downstairs is deserted as he knew it would be.  He does not remove his cloak but continues into the house not noticing the collection of other cloaks or he might have stayed his hand.

 

He wanders quietly down the hall and up the stairs desperate to see his love.  On the first floor he notices the sitting room door is ajar and a fire still burning.  His heart skips a beat and quickens at the same time. 

 

He moves quickly to the room and opens the door soundlessly looking around, searching.  He does not see his lover, and his heart sinks a bit.  He moves into the room as he does, he sees a jet black mop of wildly soft hair that belongs to his lover.  He moves around the sofa, and there splayed out is his Harry, fast asleep.  Harry’s breaths are slow and deep.  The man gazes at him longingly.  Oh how he has missed him.  He feels his eyes well up with joy at the sight of his young lover.

 

Sighing he takes stock of the room.  On the table beside the sofa there is a potion bottle and a glass still quite full.  He knows Harry has trouble sleeping alone and brewed the potion before he went away.  It is something to help Harry sleep and not dream, for Harry’s dreams are not dreams but nightmares.  The glass indicates that Harry has not taken a full dose.  This means that while it will be difficult to stir Harry the process of waking him will be great pleasure for both of them.

 

He makes his decision.  

 

He turns toward the dying fire.  The room is becoming chilled and that will not due for his plans.  He pulls out his wand and waves it at the fire.  It bursts to life, quickly warming the room.  He kneels down beside Harry wand still in hand.  “ _Evanesco_ ,” he whispers and Harry’s clothes disappear.  Harry does not wake: the potion sees to that.   The older man’s pulse quickens considerably as he looks at the naked form of his lover. 

 

‘ _Oh, how beautiful_ ,’ he thinks.  Harry’s skin is pearly white and nearly flawless except for a scar here or there.  His muscles are taut over his lean form even in this relaxed state he is lovely and strong and young.  _‘This is mine.  My love.  My Harry.’_

 

He leans over and kisses Harry’s cheek whispering, “How I have missed you.”  Harry still does not move and he smiles to himself, knowing this shall be very interesting indeed.

 

Gently he places kisses over Harry’s cheek along his jaw line ending at his mouth.  There he places the softest kiss tasting sweetly what is Harry.  It is a rare combination that is hard to explain; salt and fresh apples, chocolate and something he can never quite determine.  He feels his cock harden.

 

He moves up from his kneeling position and sits beside the sleeping boy.  He moves his hands, barely touching Harry.  He runs them along Harry’s face down his neck along his chest around his rib cage.  A small sigh escapes from Harry’s lips.

 

He leans over and begins placing kisses all over Harry’s torso.  They are whispered kisses, there just enough to cause a sensation to Harry’s very sensitive skin.  Harry moans quietly but still does not wake.  He continues kissing Harry, moving from his chest to his neck and again across his face.  He moves his hands along Harry’s hips, softly caressing his smooth skin as he roams down the outside of his thighs.  His palms slide around to the inside and back up.  This time Harry stirs a bit more, spreading his legs further apart to allow the gentle massaging more access.  The older man smiles to himself.

 

Harry’s deep sleep is being disturbed and he knows not why but his skin feels as if he is surrounded by butterflies, hovering up and down his body.   A curious sensation between his thighs he shifts wanting to feel more.  Inside his mind he is reasoning with himself.  He must be dreaming yet how can he be.

 

“Wanton little whore,” the older man whispers lovingly into Harry’s ear.  Harry’s eyes flutter but stay shut.  The potion is doing its job making it difficult for the boy to wake.  The older wizard can see however, that his efforts are beginning to pay off.  Harry now has a flush to his pale skin and he is breathing faster. 

 

‘ _Time for more drastic measures._ ’ he thinks.

 

He continues his onslaught of kissing and light touches, roaming lower on Harry’s body each time before returning to Harry’s mouth.  The boy is definitely starting to realise something is amiss.  His moans are getting louder, mixing with quiet whimpers.  He moves his head from side to side biting his lower lip.  The older wizard’s mouth finally reaches Harry’s hardening cock, he breathes over it watching it twitch slightly. The boy shudders.  He gently grasps it in one hand and he kisses the tip, licking over the top and around the foreskin.

 

Harry gasps.  His head stretches back arching his back against the sofa.  His eyes flutter open and Harry breathes out the one word that will melt the older man’s heart. 

 

“Severus.”

 

Harry is blinking fast trying to clear his foggy head when the mouth he knows so well descends on his.  A greedy hard kiss, not the soft sensations he had curiously been feeling in his hazy sleep.  It is a hard wanting kiss and he shuts his eyes again moaning loudly into his lover’s mouth.

 

“Severus.”  

 

Harry opens his mouth letting the smooth, needy tongue pass around his lips before delving deeply into his; feeling, searching.  Strong hands grab the sides of his face tightly. 

 

Harry is trying to think clearly but the potion is still fogging his mind.  He cannot quite grasp what is happening; he simply needs it to be real.  ‘ _Just what did Severus put in that potion?_ ’  he thinks to himself.   

 

The strong hands loosen their grip on his face.  One hand moves behind his head the other down his back to pull his body closer.   It is only then that Harry realises that he is completely naked or in this dream he is.  His mind still not focusing, the desire and passion he is feeling at the sensations being wrought all over his body do not help matters either.

 

Severus finally moves from abusing Harry’s mouth.  He brings Harry’s body even closer to his in a tight embrace.   Running his tongue along his cheek and nibbling his ear.  “Harry,” he sighs.   

 

Harry’s eyes shoot open again and he looks into Severus’s eyes, trying to force away the sleepiness.

 

‘I’m dreaming,’ he whispers.

 

“Yes,” replies that languid deep voice.  “It’s a dream my love.”   

 

Severus smiles at the odd mix of confusion, passion and sleep that crosses Harry’s face.  His wide green eyes are still groggy and unfocused

 

Severus shifts back slightly moving his hand down Harry’s back and around to his stomach, barely sliding over his cock.  Harry moans loudly and presses his head into Severus’s neck. 

 

 _“Oh,”_ he thinks, _“this is one hell of a dream.  I don’t want to wake ever.”_ A chuckle at his ear leads him to believe that he has said these words aloud.  He smiles.  

 

Dream or not he is going to participate.  He turns his head and kisses Severus’s neck, nipping and gently sucking up his jaw to his cheek.  Harry’s pushes himself up off the sofa to get closer, moving his hands to Severus’s cloak.  Pushing it aside, he begins to unbutton all those damn buttons, kissing and tasting as he manages to expose bits of new flesh.  His task is being made more difficult by his partner.  The older wizard is doing his best to distract Harry with his mouth and hands moving all over Harry causing the younger man to hitch and stop.  Harry is all moans and sighs while desperately trying to concentrate on undoing Severus’s shirt.

 

Finally Harry manages it, shoving the shirt to either side.  When he sees Severus’s naked chest, all he wants is to feel that skin against his.  He sits up quickly surprising Severus.  Harry moves his leg to straddle the older man.  Pushing Severus back against the sofa, Harry leans in pressing his skin against Severus.  He kisses his mouth hard pushing his tongue in, encouraging his partner’s.  Harry is breathing in the tantalizing smell of his lover while he moves his hands over the smooth skin, pressing his lips to Severus’s flesh, sucking and biting his way down Severus’s neck.  He moves to his chest stopping to nibble and suck at his hard nipples.  Now the older wizard is making those sounds of desire,  heavy sighs and soft moans as Harry’s hands and mouth continue to feel Severus.  

 

Still in a fog but no longer from sleep Harry knows this is his Severus Snape here now and his thoughts are of nothing else except what is happening in this moment.

 

Severus moves his hands down Harry’s chest as the boy is crouching over him.   Brushing his hands along Harry’s hips and onto his buttocks where he messages them firmly.  Finally, bringing them up to meet at the top of Harry’s crack, the tips of both hands move down along Harry’s crack right to the base of his bollocks and squeeze.  Harry’s head flies back moaning loudly.  Severus looks up into Harry’s eyes.  They are wide with desire his lips swollen and pink, his flesh burning.  Severus revels in the look of desire from his lover.  Severus’s hands shift back up Harry’s buttocks and down again. 

 

Both men are now breathing heavily as their passion is becoming more desperate.  Severus feels the boy's weeping cock on his stomach making his own cock strain painfully.  Harry seams to read his mind taking his hands to Severus’s belt.  He quickly removes it then undoes his trousers reaching in to free Severus’s cock.   Severus groans as Harry massages his length,  running his thumb across the top and down around the edge.   Severus grabs his hand and moving them away roughly.

 

“No Harry,” he says very plainly.  

 

Harry looks up at him, a brief look of frustration in his eyes.  

                        

“I want to come in you Harry, inside you.” The words are imploring and full of need.

 

Harry’s look intensifies; no it blazes, his green eyes seam to be on fire and Severus knows what to do.

 

He reaches up under Harry’s arse and lifts the boy off the sofa, onto the hearth rug following him down.  He pins Harry underneath his weight.  Harry protests the quick move but stops as Severus trails rough and passionate kisses down his torso.  Severus pushes Harry’s legs apart with his own body.  He continues over Harry’s chest where he pauses at one of Harry’s nipples and sucks hard, biting the tip and flicking his tongue across it.  Severus moves lower and lower all the while biting and sucking Harry’s flesh so that Harry’s groans become increasingly louder.  

 

Finally, Severus reaches his target grabbing Harry’s cock tightly in his hands.   Harry gasps slightly in pain which swiftly turns to passion as Severus takes his cock into his mouth sucking hard.   

 

“Shit!” Harry hisses.  “Oh fuck!” he moans loudly.  

 

Severus moves up and down on Harry’s cock, his tongue swishing, finding all the right spots.   Sometimes Severus stops to nibble the head and suck gently around the rim.  Then back to the forceful sucking and swishing.  That clever mouth knows just how to please Harry.  

 

Harry is close to spilling over the edge when Severus reaches down to fondle Harry’s balls with one hand.  He massages them, squeezing slightly and rubbing between driving Harry mad.  He is becoming increasingly louder as shouts of pleasure are now mingling with Harry’s intense moans, sighs and swears.    Severus knows Harry is close very close; he moves his finger behind Harry’s bollocks up slightly to his opening and circles it with one finger then gently presses and flicks a finger across it.

 

This is too much for Harry.  He leans forward and his hands in Severus’s hair stiffen.  He wails “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!”   His body shakes as he spills his seed into Severus’s sucking mouth.  He is trembling as pleasure seeks out and finds every bit of his skin.  Welcoming the release of his passion, Harry is also anticipating as Severus’s hands are again moving up and down his buttocks.

 

“Fuck me Severus!” Harry shouts.  “Stop, please and fuck me! Fuck me now!”   Harry emphasises the last word and Severus has no intention of doing anything else.  

 

He grabs Harry about the waist and leaning back against the sofa he drags the boy up so that Harry is once again straddling Severus.  Severus moves his fingers along Harry’s crack as his mouth moves along his chest, teasing.  By the impatient whimpers he is receiving he knows he is succeeding in driving the younger man mad.

 

‘Severus please.  Please,’ Harry pleads.  

 

He is desperate now and so is Severus who fumbles for his wand mumbling a spell.  The lubricant appears in Severus’s hand and he wastes no time using it.  He moves his finger along Harry’s opening massaging gently then entering pushing past the rough exterior to the smooth soft interior.  Harry moans again.  His lovemaking vocalizations are an intoxicatingly beautiful sound to Severus but also amusing.   It never ceases to amaze him the extent of Harry’s passion filled tirades. 

 

Harry shivers with excitement as the first finger enters him and begins the gentle message of preparing him.  When a second joins Harry whimpers and he does not care how pathetic he sounds.  Severus’s skilled fingers are manipulating Harry.  They find his prostate rubbing it sending Harry into spasms of delight.  The fingers withdraw only to return with a third.  Harry is quickly losing patience.

 

“Severus, please just take me.  I’m ready, please,” he begs as he stares into Severus’s dark eyes.  

 

Severus can feel Harry’s cock hardening again and he himself is so hard he thinks he might burst.  He gently nods his head sighing in agreement.  He reaches his head up to kiss Harry, shifting the boy into position as he does so.

 

Harry feels Severus’s cock nudge against his opening and he tries to push himself down upon it.  Severus won’t allow this.   He holds Harry’s hips firmly guiding him down slowly.  They both moan loudly throwing back their heads only to join each other at the forehead again.  When Severus is completely inside of Harry he pauses taking deep breaths.  He loves the feel of his cock in that tight hot space and wants to savor that first feel.  Harry is having none of that.

 

“No.  No don’t stop.” He was truly begging now and Severus is happy to oblige.  

 

Severus begins moving slowly in and out of Harry angling to rub against Harry’s prostate.  He frustrates the young man into a sexual frenzy of shouts and moans whimpers and swears.   Harry for his part is pushing into each thrust and clenching himself against Severus’s cock trying to urge his lover to pick up the pace. 

 

Finally Severus feels he cannot hold out much longer and begins to move faster and harder.  He is thrusting himself deep into Harry and pulling almost the entire way out before thrusting back in again.  Harry’s barrage of nonsense and yelps and shouts has never stopped but it is now joined by Severus’s increasingly louder groans and gasps.  Faster and faster Severus goes.  The friction against his cock is so good and so satisfying.   The knot tightens in his stomach, his balls nearly seizing shocks of pleasure pulsating out from his groin reaching every nerve in his body.  He comes hard inside Harry filling him.  At the same time he feels Harry’s seed burst forth onto his stomach and chest, hot and stimulating as the two men shout together.  

 

‘Fuck! Oh Fuck!’  It’s a guttural almost painful cry,  full of passion and mutual release.

 

Severus slams his head back against the sofa.  Harry collapses into the crook of Severus’s neck.  Both are breathing hard but they're fully satiated.  

 

Suddenly Severus tenses against Harry. Reaching for the hem of his cloak he pulls it around the two of them, forcing Harry in tightly against him.  Harry looks up at him seeing a look of shock and horror upon Severus’s face.  He mumbles in confusion, “Severus what?” 

 

“Is there perhaps something you forgot to mention Harry?”  Severus’s words are slow and deliberate,  making Harry feel as if he is back at Hogwart’s being chastised by his Potions Professor.

 

Slowly Harry follows Severus’s gaze.  Looking over to the door he sees four faces all mingled with different expressions.  Shock, bemusement, wonder and laughter.  Harry blushes from the tip of his head to his toes,  mortified and horror stricken.

 

There in the door stand Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione.  Their wands are drawn, each in very different stages of recognition.

 

“Blimey Harry you’re a screamer,”  Ron laughs from the door.  Hermione punches him in the arm.

 

“We…. we heard noises and screams Harry.”  Hermione looks as if she will faint from embarrassment.  “Oh God, Harry Ppprofessor I’m so sorry!”

 

“Err, excuse the intrusion.”  Remus says with a bit of a smile playing around his mouth.   “I think we should leave these two alone.”

 

“Yeah,” agrees Tonks.  “I think I’d like to go back to our rooms Remus, and see if I can get you to shout like that.”  

 

Tonks grabs Remus’s arm winking at Harry. The two of them usher Ron and Hermione out the door shutting it behind them.

 

Harry feels horror flood his body.  Realising he is completely naked and sitting on top of Severus’s cock.  His friends have just witnessed he and Severus shagging.  Things could not get much worse until of course his thoughts return to Severus.  Knowing Severus as well as Harry does, this is about the worst thing that could happen.  He starts to feel his world collapsing.  He does not know what to do but the arms holding him have not moved.  It could be shock on Severus’s part or a good sign.  Harry looks down not wanting to meet the other man’s eyes.  

 

“Err…..  Um……” Harry mumbles,   “Oh Severus I’m sorry, but I didn’t know you were coming home and I was lonely and you were...  and we were and I didn’t think to….” His words stumble on top of one another.  One finger comes up and presses against Harry’s mouth preventing him from continuing.  

 

Finally Severus turns his head from the door grabbing Harry’s chin forcing the young man to look him in the eyes.  

 

Severus looks sharply into those two beautiful green eyes swimming with held back tears.  He is trying to process what has just occurred.  What is he feeling?  Not shame, certainly not.  Shock, maybe.  Embarrassment, perhaps, though he feels more embarrassed for Harry who is after all completely naked.  And that is entirely Severus’s fault.  

 

A sudden shiver and nervous exhale from Harry brings Severus out of his contemplations.  He can see the boy is teetering on the brink of nervous collapse which strikes Severus oddly humorous.  As a matter of fact, the ridiculous position he finds himself and his lover in strikes Severus very comical indeed.  His mouth twitches into a grin then an outright smile.   Suddenly he throws his head back and laughs,  great, loud wails of unrestrained laughter.  While poor Harry is intensely relieved at this outcome he can do little else except stare at Severus in stunned disbelief.


End file.
